darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Juju woodcutting potion
|gemwname = |stackable = No |high =no |low =no |examine = X'' doses of juju woodcutting potion. |equipable = No |store = No |weight = 0 }} A '''Juju woodcutting potion' is a reward from the Herblore Habitat. It requires 71 herblore to make. Making this potion grants 160 herblore experience and requires a clean samaden and an oily vine. When consumed, it gives a 10% chance per log cut of finding a wood spirit when woodcutting. Once found, the spirit will send the logs you cut directly to your bank for the next 30 seconds, including trees planted yourself in a tree farming patch, giving the message "A wood spirit appears and offers to carry your next few logs to the bank." whenever logs are banked. Each dose of potion lasts for 6 minutes. A message will warn you 1 minute before the timer runs out. Note that a wood spirit may be found more than once with each dose. Occasionally, the wood spirit will bring a gift of higher level logs, such as yew and magic. When this happens, a message will appear in the chat window. The message will not be seen through the game filter. The effect of the potion will be lost whenever logging out or disconnecting. If the 6 minute timer runs out while you still have a wood spirit active, the wood spirit will still remain for the full 30 seconds. Perfect juju woodcutting potions, which give a 5% chance of obtaining double logs and experience per cut, can also be made by the addition of harmony moss to 3-dose vials of juju woodcutting potions. It lasts for 1 hour per dose. Read here for a step by step guide to obtaining the ingredients. This potion was made tradeable on 10 November, 2014. Price per Dose Creating Flask This potion can be made into an Juju woodcutting flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks. Obtaining To make the Juju woodcutting potions without fully understanding all of the complexities of Herblore Habitat, follow this guide. *''Requires 80 Farming, 77 Hunter, 71 Herblore ,and either 65 Construction or 65,000 coins.'' The goal is to obtain Samaden seeds and Oily vines from Amphibious jadinkos for the potion. *Bring around 1,000 coins to Herblore habitat, plus 65,000 coins if you do not have 65 construction or know someone with 65. This can be assisted and the payment avoided. *From Papa Mambo located in the northern section of the area, purchase a Blue vine blossom flower seed and 3-4 Marasamaw plant traps. *Plant the Blue vine blossom in the flower patch located in the centre section of the area. This will cause common jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. *Trap common jadinkos with the Marasamaw plant traps until you have obtained Samaden seeds and Lergberry seeds. **As these drops are random you may have to trap more than 500 of them, be prepared. **Alternatively, if you wish to earn points or have some saved up in the Jadinko Lair downstairs, you can exchange them for seeds at the Offering stone and get your seeds that way. *Once obtained... **Plant the Samaden seed in the herb patch. There is a second herb patch is available to the east by crossing the large vine hanging over the water. **Plant the Lergberry seed in the bush patch. You will find it useful to ensure your bush does not die, so use super compost and keep an eye on its health while you are there. **Construct a Pond in the construction spot. *This will cause Amphibious jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. Trap these with your Marasamaw plant traps. Each one captured gives the player 1 Oily vine. The Samaden herbs will grow in the normal amount of herb growth time (~70 minutes).